Not what I expected it to be
by Tintenschwert
Summary: On one day, Connor Hawke and Kyle Rayner have an announcement to make to their fathers Or rather one father and one mentor. warning: hint of slash. you happy now?


**Not what I expected it to be**

Disclaimer: not mine.

Explanation: Spawned from a plotbunny. Actually, I told this bunny to someone, she damned me for doing so (but wanted to write anyway), but then the bunny bit back and not even one hour later this was complete.

* * *

Oliver Queen, alias Green Arrow walked on to the rooftop of his mansion. There was Hal Jordan, aka Green Lantern (aka ex-Parallax, aka ex-Spectre, but they didn´t talk about that).

Ollie approached Hal with big steps. He tapped his shoulder.

"Long time no see, Hal!"

He engulfed GL in a rib-crashing (yet manly) hug.

"Hal, what brings you here to Star City?"

Hal looked at him doubtingly.

"Actually, Connor told me _you_ wanted to see me. What-"

"Really? Kyle told me, _you_ wanted to discuss-"

A drop of silence.

"We´ve been set up." deducted Ollie.

"You can come out now, boys." added Hal.

And on cue, Kyle Rayner (also aka Green Lantern, ex-Ion) and Connor Hawke (also Green Arrow) appeared from their hiding spot behind the staircase.

"Hi Dad." said Connor, while smiling slightly unsure.

"OK. We know that you set us up, so this seems to be quite important. What is it, boys?" asked Ollie.

"Umm.." in unison.

"It´s not about something with the guardians, is it, Kyle?" asked Hal. He was starting to get nervous. Normally, no good things came out of those talks. It was either important or bad enough to be discussed here, far away from all ears. Bad news about Oa? He hoped that Kyle didn´t run into some trouble; after all, he felt like a mentor, if not as a father for Kyle...

Ollie was anxious. He had expected...he was not sure what, but something. And from the looks of it, it was big. He just hoped that Connor was well. "Don´t let them get in any danger" he thought. "I have the nagging feeling that this isn´t going to be what I expect it to be...and I already expect something really bad."

There was fidgeting. Shuffling of feet.

"It´s not about Oa, Hal."

"Is it something about Dinah? Is she alright? Connor, if-" Connor interrupted Ollie.

"She´s just on her girl´s night in Gotham, dad. She´s fine."

"Then what is it? League buisness?".

Shaking of heads.

"JSA invited me to join their oldtimer round table?

Shaking of heads and a snort from Hal.

"But it concerns both of us?"

Shuffling of feet and a quiet "Yes." from Kyle.

"We..I mean Connor and I, we..."

"Remember dad, what you told me about love?"

"Hands off my woman?"

"No, the thing before that."

"Love is the only thing a man is willing to fight, live and die for?"

"Exactly."

..."And your point is..." Hal mentioned for them to finish the sentence.

"You know my assistant, Terry?" asked Kyle.

"..Nope, not really."

"OK, this isn´t working. How about Obsidian-"

"So it IS Green Lantern buisness!"

"No, Hal!!"

"How can I say this? You remember Wally´s friend Piper who-"

"What has Flash go to do with it???"

The young men groaned a little at the obnoxiousness. "There goes the soft treatment with metaphors" said Connor.

"I and Connor, I mean, Connor and I, we...we have...Connor and..." Kyle fell silent, running out of words to say.

Then Connor took his hand and squeezed a little.

Kyle found his voice again.

"We are in love."

Drop of silence.

Ollie blinked. Hal did nothing.

Connor watched Ollie´s face going from "What?" to "Uh-huh" to "Seriously?" and "WTF?" before it turned blank.

Ollie turned to Hal.

Hal looked back with the same expression.

"So?" asked Kyle.

Ollie scratched his head. "I didn´t expect that-"

"Dad, please, we-"

"Connor." Ollie was serious and solemn.Before his face turned into one giant grin. "Why didn´t you tell me before? How long is this going on? Congratulations! Why didn´t I notice that before? Does Dinah know about this? I bet she doesn´t- damn, where´s my cell phone?! I NEED to tell her that-" he patted his costume. "What about Speedy? Roy? Wait until I tell Roy that---Hal, remember me to take a photo of his face when I tell him- This is going to be awesome!"

Kyle and Connor looked dumbstruck as Ollie desperately searched his cell phone. He even emptied his quiver. While various trick arrows clattered on the floor, he kept on searching and mumbling to himself.

"I have to call my pretty bird, Roy, Speedy, there´s this bet with Wonderwoman, gotta cancel my appointments for tomorrow, reserve tables at the fancy dinner, google for the address of that kick-ass bar, set up party in living room...and rub it in Bats´s face!!!"

Ollie was grinning, sometimes laughing out loud, looking for his cell phone everywhere-

Hal just stood there.

"OK."

"What? OK? You mean-"

"Yeah Kyle. I´m fine with it. Why not? You seem surprised."

"It´s just...we kinda expected something...just anything besides that. In hindsight, it´s ridiculous how we thought you two would react, but-"

"Hey kiddo. It´s fine."

"Yeah!" spoke Ollie as he had his arm to his elbow in the quiver. "Connor, imagine you would have fallen for Guy Gardner!"

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, you know what, Ollie?"

"What?"

"All new generation of Green&Green!"

"I´m not that old! Come on Hal! No need to-"

"Calm down, dad!"

"For that matter, how long is this going on?" asked Hal. "We never noticed anything, but if I think about a few things in a different light now..."

"Who cares how long? How serious is it?"

Kyle and Connor scooted closer.

"Pretty serious, I guess." said Hal.

"Found it!" cheered Ollie. They heard a few beeps from speed dial.

"Pretty Bird? Hi, it´s me! You know what?- Kyle and Connor- YEAH! - Right! My place. Hurry up. Love you too!" he clapped the phone shut.

"We are going to celebrate! Onward to my party room, we´re going to get lots and lots of beer!"

"What?" managed Kyle to say.

"Roy? Guess who this is? Connor and Kyle- no kidding. My place. Bring that root beer of yours. Bring Lia, I´m gonna get a sitter. - Yes it´s true. Hurry up!!"

"Ollie, don´t you think you-"

"Diana? Ollie here. Remember what you said last month in the cafeteria? Yes. Connor and Kyle. No, my place. See ya!"

"Dad?"

"Na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaaaaaaaa! Looooooser Bats!"

Ollie grabbed Kyle´s hand "Welcome to the family!" he shouted and then pulled his son and his new son-in-law into a hug.

Without releasing them he walked to the stairs. "Are you waiting for an invitation or what? Come on Hal; we got celebrating to do!"

* * *

warning: they probably are OOC. I don´t really know these characters, as I said it came from a plotbunny and a slasher. 


End file.
